


Ein letztes Mal

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sex, do not post on other sites!, dub-con, happy end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: Die Story spielt in S3.1. Die Verlobung von John und Mary ist geplatzt, nachdem Sherlock sie im Restaurant überrascht hat. Einige Wochen später zieht John wieder in die Baker Street. Alles scheint normal zu verlaufen, bis John eines nachts plötzlich in Sherlocks Zimmer steht...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ein letztes Mal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XBelladonnaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/gifts).



> **Warnung:**  
>  In diesem Text kommt „fragwürdige Einwilligung zu Sex (dub-con)“ vor, was mit dieser Geschichte keineswegs glorifiziert werden soll. Sex sollte immer im beidseitigen Einverständnis stattfinden. Die Handlungen und Reaktionen der Figuren sollen keine realen Beziehungen darstellen oder unfreiwilligen Sex verharmlosen.

**Ein letztes Mal**

„Es ist das letzte Mal... versprochen“, sagte er leise zu sich selbst und betrachtete das Glasfläschchen auf dem Tisch. „Versprochen...“

Das Ploppen des Korkens hallte unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren wider. Zäh wie Teer kroch die bläuliche Flüssigkeit durch den Flaschenhals, sammelte sich am Mund und tropfte geräuschlos in den bereitgestellten Teller.

*

Das Feuer im Kamin brannte nicht mehr, aber die Holzkohle glühte noch und spendete etwas Wärme. Draußen war es dunkel. Der wenige Straßenverkehr war unter dem stetigen Plätschern des Regens kaum zu hören. Die Wanduhr schlug Mitternacht.

John gähnte herzhaft und streckte die Arme über den Kopf. „Ich geh schlafen“, sagte er und stand auf, legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter, drückte sie leicht. Sherlocks Herz machte einen Satz. Sein Blick huschte zu der Stelle, die so nebensächlich berührt worden war. „Mach nicht mehr so lange, ja?“

Sherlock brummte bestätigend und blätterte die Seite des Buches um, das er seit einer Stunde vorgab zu lesen. Mitternacht... er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Aufmerksam lauschte er den Geräuschen, die John im Badezimmer verursachte. Die Spülung der Toilette, das laufende Wasser im Waschbecken, das Putzen der Zähne. Wenig später das Knarzen der Stufen, als John sich an den Aufstieg ins obere Stockwerk machte. Das leise Klicken der Schlossfalle seiner Zimmertür.

Das Herz klopfte dumpf in Sherlocks Brust. Er strich über das erwärmte Leder der Armlehne unter seinen Fingern, fuhr gedankenverloren die Naht am äußeren Rand entlang. Er zählte bis hundert und versuchte nicht an das Kommende zu denken. Die Luft verdichtete sich in seiner Lunge, ließ den Atem flach und hektisch über seine Lippen fliehen.

... achtundneunzig, neunundneunzig, hundert.

Schweiß benetzte seine Handflächen. Er stand auf, löschte das Licht und ging durch die Küche in den hinteren Flur, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Er streifte die Hausschuhe ab, knöpfte gleichzeitig sein Hemd auf und warf es in den Wäschekorb; entledigte sich der Hose, Unterhose und Socken und betrat nackt das Bad.

Die Unruhe wurde immer schlimmer. Ein feines Zittern ging durch seine Glieder, Adrenalin machte ihn nervös, unruhig. Die minzige Zahnpaste brannte auf seiner Zunge. Er strich sich über das Kinn und die Wangen, fühlte die ersten kratzigen Barthaare, die über den Tag hinweg gewachsen waren, und überlegte, ob er sich rasieren sollte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch. Zu wenig Zeit.

Er wusch sich das Gesicht, kämmte den Schaumfestiger aus seinen Haaren, warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet, ein Hauch Röte zog sich trotz der kühlen Raumtemperatur über seine Wangen und die Brust. Er saugte die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und kaute darauf herum.

_Ein letztes Mal_ , dachte er mit der Euphorie eines Schwerverbrechers, _ab morgen wird alles anders!_

Zurück in seinem Zimmer faltete er die Bettdecke um, strich das Laken glatt, schlug die Kissen auf. Er legte sich mittig auf die Matratze, deckte sich zu und griff nach dem Handy, überprüfte die Uhrzeit. Jeden Augenblick würde es soweit sein. Die Nachttischlampe war die einzige Lichtquelle. Sie tauchte das Bett in einen honigfarbenen Schein.

Sherlocks Finger zuckten und zappelten, fanden einander über seinem Bauch, fühlten den unruhigen Herzschlag unter seinem Brustbein. Ohne den Kopf zu drehen, sah er nach rechts, zur Tür, dann an die Zimmerdecke. Er erschreckte ein wenig, als er das verräterische Knarzen der Stufen hörte. Eilig leckte er sich über die Lippen, legte das Handy weg und atmete tief durch.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch, das Klirren von Glas. Vielleicht hätte er das Licht in der Küche anlassen sollen, dachte er und kniff die Augen zu.

Die Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen, stieß mit einem lauten Rums gegen die Wand.

„Du! Du verdammter—!“

So begann es immer.

Johns Gesicht war wutverzerrt und gleichzeitig so voller Emotionen, dass es Sherlock die Luft raubte. Wut, Enttäuschung, Fassungslosigkeit. Die Fäuste geballt spannten sich die Ärmel seines T-Shirts um seinen Bizeps. Sherlocks Blick verweilte dort jedoch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil.

„Wie konntest du das tun? Wie?!“, fragte John erneut. Immer die gleichen Worte, immer das gleiche Mienenspiel. Er atmete schwer, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ungläubig.

Das war der Punkt, an dem alles schieflief. Der Moment, in dem Sherlock die falschen Worte wählte, um seine schreckliche Tat mit einem Witz abzutun. Um die elendige Spannung zu lösen, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

Sherlock würde den Fehler nicht wiederholen. Er setzte sich auf, sah Johns ins Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“ Eine Variation der Worte, die er das letzte Mal gewählt hatte. Vor zwei Wochen, vor vier, vor sechs. „Ich konnte nicht ahnen, was für einen Effekt es auf dich haben würde. Bitte vergib mir.“

Das Herz in Sherlocks Brust hämmerte so heftig, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Er war nackt, ungeschützt und verwundbar. Unsicher, wie John reagieren würde. Ob sich die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen wiederholen würden.

John machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, packte Sherlock im Nacken, krallte sich in die Locken. Die sensiblen Haarfollikel ziepten empört. Der ziellose Blick aus geweiteten Pupillen jagte eine Gänsehaut über Sherlocks Rücken. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke. Zu gut erinnerte sich Sherlock an den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf, als Johns Faust mit seinem Kiefer kollidiert war. An den Geschmack von Blut auf seinen Lippen.

„John“, wisperte er kaum hörbar. Die Angst, dass John aus seinem Zustand erwachen könnte, ein ewig lauernder Hintergedanke.

Der Kuss war hart und unnachgiebig. Schmerzhaft stießen sie zusammen, Zähne, Lippen, Kinn und Stirn. Der Griff in Sherlocks Haare verstärkte sich, zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ein Saugen und Schaben an seinem Hals, ein Biss, der ihn wimmern ließ. Seine Hände fassten nach Johns Armen. Nicht um ihn abzuhalten, sondern um ihn näher heranzuholen.

„Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt.“ Geraunt zwischen den Küssen. Johns Bartstoppel kratzten über Sherlocks Haut, schienen sie aufzureißen. Er zog an John, verschmolz ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal. Zungen fanden sich in einer gierigen Umarmung. Johns Gewicht auf ihm. Eine Hand unter der Bettdecke, Fingernägel, die über Brustwarze und Rippenbogen kratzten.

Sherlock spürte die Erektion unter der Pyjamahose gegen seinen Schenkel drücken. Er manövrierte John zwischen seine Beine, versuchte ihm gleichzeitig das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sein eigener Penis war hart und pochte im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags. Ungeduldig schob er seine Hände unter den Stoff und über Johns Po, knetete die festen Backen und drückte den anderen Körper enger an sich.

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem letzten Mal vergangen. Viel zu viel Zeit und gleichzeitig nicht genug. Was sie hier taten war falsch und dennoch konnte und wollte Sherlock es nicht unterbrechen. Dass sein kleines Experiment solch eine Wirkung entfalten würde, hatte er anfangs nicht geahnt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er John etwas Harmloses ins Essen gemischt hatte, um die Reaktion darauf zu analysieren. John aß so ziemlich alles, was man ihm vorsetzte. Eine fatale Angewohnheit aus der Zeit beim Militär.

Als er in jener ersten Nacht in Sherlocks Zimmer gekommen war und ihm Vorwürfe gemacht hatte – die gleichen Vorwürfe wie Monate zuvor, als er John und Marys Verlobung hatte platzen lassen –, war Sherlock für einen schrecklichen Moment überzeugt gewesen, dass sein Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Die Abreibung, die John ihm damals verpasst hatte, war ihm deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben.

Nach dem ersten und zweiten Wutausbruch im Restaurant war es jedoch John gewesen, der Sherlock verarztet und nach Hause gebracht hatte. Mary hatte sie bis vor die Tür begleitet, war jedoch nicht mit nach oben gekommen. Zwei Wochen darauf hatte sich John von ihr getrennt. Wenig später war er wieder in die Baker Street gezogen.

Über Sherlocks vorgetäuschten Tod und die Folgen für John hatten sie nie geredet.

Dann hatte John nach dem Essen plötzlich in seinem Zimmer gestanden und ihm all die Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die er nüchtern nicht aussprechen konnte.

_Wie konntest du mir das antun? Wie?!_

_Warum hast du mich zurückgelassen?_

_Ich habe dich gebraucht, Sherlock!_

_Ich habe dich geliebt, verdammt noch mal!_

Jeder Satz hatte sich wie ein Schlag angefühlt. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit vor dem Sprung vom St Barts Krankenhaus wurde in ein neues Licht gerückt. All die kleinen Momente, in denen Sherlock meinte, gespürt zu haben, dass es _mehr_ zwischen ihnen gab als bloße Freundschaft. All die Blicke, die ein wenig zu lange aneinandergehaftet hatten. Die nebensächlichen Berührungen, die zwischen ihnen selbstverständlich geworden waren.

Nie hätte sich Sherlock träumen lassen, dass seine geheimsten Fantasien Realität hätten werden können, bevor...

...bevor er diese kolossale Dummheit begangen und John aus dieser alles entscheidenden Mission ausgeschlossen hatte.

Wie auch immer die zusammengemischte Lösung wirkte, sie setzte offenbar all die Gefühle frei, die John jahrelang unterdrückt hatte – und Sherlock konnte nicht dankbarer sein. Es erschien ihm völlig unmöglich, mit einem nüchternen John über all das zu sprechen. Das Risiko, dass sein verletzter Stolz das Ruder übernehmen und Sherlock zum Teufel jagen würde, war einfach zu groß.

Der Nachteil war, dass John sich nicht erinnerte, was nach der Einnahme passierte.

Am Morgen nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht war Sherlock allein in seinem Bett aufgewacht. Als John aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war, wusste er nicht, was geschehen war. Er hatte Sherlock wie üblich gegrüßt und anschließend Tee gemacht.

Am Boden zerstört hatte Sherlock das Experiment wiederholt.

Diesmal hatte er versucht wachzubleiben, um John zur Rede zu stellen. Doch John war nachts zum Pinkeln ins Bad gegangen und danach direkt in sein Zimmer, ohne noch einmal zu Sherlock zu gehen. Sherlock hatte all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und war ihm wenig später gefolgt, um die Sache zu klären, doch John hatte bereits tief und fest geschlafen.

Das dritte Mal hatte John es nur bis ins Wohnzimmer geschafft. Sherlock hatte sein Handgelenk gegriffen und ihn zu sich gedreht, doch John war einfach in sich zusammengesunken und in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, als hätte man ihn betäubt. Mit Mühe und Not war es Sherlock gelungen, ihn auf das Sofa zu manövrieren und zuzudecken.

Tiefe Unsicherheit hatte sich in Sherlock breitgemacht. Vielleicht war das Gemisch doch schädlich für John und er spielte mit seiner Gesundheit – zu völlig egoistischen Zwecken. So konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Daher sollte dieser Abend ihr letzter sein. Das letzte Mal, dass er John – nun vollkommen nackt – in seinen Armen hielt, Haut auf Haut, ihn sanft küsste und streichelte, nachdem die unbändige Energie der ersten Minuten verflogen war. Mit gespreizten Fingern fuhr er durch das blonde Haar, hob den Kopf und suchte Johns Mund mit seinem. Ihre Lippen glitten übereinander wie Schmetterlingsflügel.

John rutschte an seine Seite und streichelte über Sherlocks Brust, den Bauch, die Hüfte. Durch das Licht im Rücken wirkte sein Gesicht dunkel, unnahbar. Goldbraune Finger tänzelten über Sherlocks Schritt, über seine Erektion, die sich sehnsüchtig zu John hinüberlehnte.

Warmer Atem geisterte über seine Brust, Zähne schabten über einen Nippel, ließen ihn hart werden, ehe er in den Mund gesaugt wurde. Heißkalte Schauer rieselten über Sherlocks Nervenbahnen, ließen seinen Penis lustvoll zucken. Er atmete abgehackt ein, als John seine Hoden umfasste, sie über seine Handfläche gleiten ließ, zärtlich knetete.

Zeige- und Mittelfinger wanderten tiefer, rieben über das Perineum und veranlassten Sherlock, die Beine weiter zu spreizen, sich der Stimulation entgegenzuschieben. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen erinnerte er sich daran, wie John in der ersten Nacht beide Erektionen umfasst und sich an Sherlock gerieben hatte. An die Hitze und den Schweiß, der sich zwischen ihnen gesammelt hatte. Wie John seinen Namen gekeucht hatte, als er gekommen war.

„John—“ Sherlock griff nach dem Handgelenk und John hielt augenblicklich inne. Er platzierte einen zaghaften Kuss neben Sherlocks Mund, eine unausgesprochene Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Zumindest schien es so, obwohl sämtliche Handlungen unbewusst abliefen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst, aber... warte einen Moment.“ Sherlock ließ die Hand los, doch sie blieb wo sie war, warm und schwer. Ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen, griff Sherlock neben sich, tastete nach der Tube, die er nachmittags auf dem Nachttisch platziert hatte. Als er sie fand, öffnete er die Kappe mit dem Daumen. „Gib mir deine Hand.“

Sherlock war froh, dass John auf ihn reagierte, obwohl sein Verstand tief und fest schlief. Er ließ Sherlocks Hoden los und streckte die Finger aus, wartete, bis Sherlock Gel darauf gegeben hatte. Ohne zu zögern, richtete er sich auf, rutschte zwischen Sherlocks Schenkel und verteilte das Gleitgel über seine eigene Erektion.

Fasziniert beobachtete Sherlock die Bewegung der Faust, die in einem beständigen Rhythmus über Johns Penis glitt. Er lauschte dem schmatzenden Geräusch des Gels auf Haut und den stillen Seufzern, die John ausstieß. John schien voll und ganz damit zufrieden zu sein, sich selbst zu befriedigen, machte er doch keine Anstalten, Sherlock zu berühren. Unsicher rutschte Sherlock ein Stück hinunter, John entgegen, und spreizte seine Beine. Er drückte etwas Gel auf seine Finger und führte sie zwischen seine Pobacken, verteilte es auf dem Hautknoten. Mit der anderen Hand rieb er über seine Erektion, genoss das Kribbeln, das sich durch seine Glieder zog.

Seine Zehenspitzen touchierten Johns Hüfte, fuhren zaghaft darüber, versuchten ihn näher heranzuziehen, ihm verständlich zu machen, was er wollte. Es war riskant. Die letzten Male hatten sie sich zwar gegenseitig angefasst, sich aneinander gerieben, penetrativen Sex hatte Sherlock jedoch nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Schließlich war die ganze Situation äußerst fragwürdig und Johns Beteiligung konnte kaum als bereitwillig bezeichnet werden.

Dennoch... Sherlock konnte sich diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Nach dieser Nacht würde so etwas nie wieder passieren, das hatte er sich geschworen. John sollte nicht länger seine willenlose Marionette sein, auch wenn Sherlock inständig hoffte, dass diese Nächte etwas waren, das John insgeheim wollte – nur dass er sich nie dazu durchgerungen hatte.

Die Vorstellung war tröstend und beängstigend zugleich. Hatte er wirklich die letzte Chance ruiniert, dass es zwischen ihnen mehr geben könnte? Wie sollte er jetzt, nachdem er so intim mit John gewesen war, zum Status quo zurückkehren?

Nun, ihm blieb keine Wahl.

Sherlock stöhnte leise, als seine Fingerkuppe den Muskelring passierte und von der Hitze seines Körpers umschlossen wurde. Er hörte den abgehackten Atemzug, den John ausstieß, spürte ihn über seine Finger tasten, den gespannten Muskel nachfahren.

John griff nach Sherlocks Hüften, eine Hand trocken, die andere feucht vom Gleitgel, und zog ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck näher an seinen Schoß. Seine Erektion glitt über Sherlocks Penis, die Hoden, zwischen die Pobacken und über die Stelle, wo der Finger in den Körper drang.

Sherlock nahm seine Hand zurück und tastete stattdessen nach Johns Penis, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die Eichel gleiten und führte sie dorthin, wo er sich eben noch selbst berührt hatte. Sie touchierte seine Körperöffnung, was John dazu veranlasste, sein Gewicht vor zu verlagern und sich fester gegen ihn zu pressen.

Ein heftiges Zucken ging durch Sherlock, als John ein kleines Stück in ihn drang und sich sein Muskelring unweigerlich dehnte. Schmerz blitzte über seinen Nervenenden, war er doch kaum vorbereitet. Ans Aufhören dachte er jedoch nicht. Er atmete tief durch, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich weitestgehend zu entspannen, während John tiefer in ihn drang.

Er wusste, dass John groß war, aber... _Gott_.

Instinktiv zog sich John ein Stück zurück, nur um sich gleich darauf tiefer in Sherlocks Körper zu schieben. Es ging schon viel leichter, dennoch balancierte die Empfindung an der Grenze von _zu viel_. Normalerweise bevorzugte Sherlock es, für diesen Akt gut vorbereitet zu sein, aber die Zeit und – in Johns Fall – Geistesgegenwart hatten sie einfach nicht.

Die Dehnung war intensiv, aber nicht länger schmerzhaft. Die gereizten Nervenenden sandten heißkalte Schauer über Sherlocks Rücken, ließen es in seinem Unterbauch und den Hoden angenehm kribbeln. Als John schließlich vollständig in ihm versank, stöhnte Sherlock abgehackt und richtete sich auf, um John in seine Arme zu schließen. Er krallte sich in seinen Rücken, verbarg das Gesicht in seiner Halskuhle und versuchte, das Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen, das seinen Körper schüttelte. Überdeutlich spürte er das dumpfe Pochen von Johns Erektion in seinem Inneren, den Herzschlag an seiner Brust.

John erwiderte die Umarmung und presste sich auch noch die letzten Millimeter in die heiße Enge. Er gab einen Laut von sich, der zwischen Schluchzen und Knurren pendelte und biss in Sherlocks Hals, wie um ihn zu ersticken.

Für einen langen Moment befürchtete Sherlock, dass John zu Bewusstsein kommen; dass er sie in dieser innigen Umarmung vorfinden würde, ohne zu wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war. Besorgt ließ Sherlock von John ab und sah ihm in die Augen, versuchte zu erkennen, ob er seine Umgebung wahrnahm. Doch Johns Blick war noch immer glasig und ziellos. Er reagierte verzögert, als Sherlock ihn küsste, erwiderte die Liebkosung dann jedoch mit Enthusiasmus.

John stützte sich links und rechts von Sherlock ab und fing an, sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis beide Männer schwer atmeten und kopflos stöhnten.

Sherlock hielt sich an Johns Armen fest, versuchte den Stoßbewegungen entgegenzukommen. Immer wieder fing er Johns Mund ein, um ihn zu küssen, sich an ihm zu laben. Schon bald spürte er, wie sich die Erregung in seinem Inneren bündelte und er seinem Höhepunkt näherkam. Kurzerhand griff er zwischen sie, umfasste seine eigene Erektion und rieb sie hektisch.

„John!“, wimmerte er alarmiert und drehte den Kopf in das Kissen. Seine Muskeln kontrahierten, Wonne füllte jede seiner Zellen und wusch über ihn hinweg wie ein Sturm. Der Atem stockte in seiner Lunge, ließ ihn verstummen, ehe sich ein langgezogenes Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle kämpfte. Heißes Sperma spritzte auf seinen Bauch und die Brust – und noch immer stieß John in ihn, erhöhte sein Tempo sogar, während er seinem eigenen Orgasmus hinterherjagte.

„Sher—!“

Mit einem letzten, kräftigen Stoß ergoss sich John in ihm, krallte sich in Sherlocks Hüfte, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten, und keuchte erschöpft. Er atmete zwei-, dreimal tief durch, ehe er die Linke von Sherlock löste und sich schwer auf das Bett stützte. (Sherlock hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er an der Stelle morgen blaue Flecken haben würde. Eine Erinnerung an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht.) Seine Rechte streichelte über Sherlocks Torso, verteilte die feuchten Spuren.

Trotz Schweiß und Sperma streckte Sherlock die Arme aus und zog John in eine feste Umarmung. Er küsste sein Gesicht, Stirn, Nase, Wangen, schob ihm die Zunge in den Mund und biss sanft in die schmale Unterlippe. Er strich über den schweißnassen Rücken, drückte John so fest wie möglich an sich.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er in das blonde, feuchte Haar. „Ich will dich nicht gehenlassen.“

John blieb still. Er atmete hektisch gegen Sherlocks Hals, während er mit seinem Daumen Kreise auf Sherlocks Schulter zeichnete. Erst als sich seine Atmung beruhigt hatte, glitt er aus Sherlock heraus und rutschte zur Seite.

Sherlock ließ ihn nur widerwillig los und versuchte sich sogleich an John zu kuscheln, doch der drehte sich um, legte sich mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock ganz dicht an den Rand des Bettes.

Sacht zeichnete Sherlock einen Kratzer auf John Rücken nach und legte die Stirn in Falten. Die Spuren ihres Liebesspiels zeichnete ihre Körper und das Laken, selbst einem Blinden wäre nicht entgangen, was sie getan hatten. Wie sollte er die ganze Sache erklären? Seine Muskeln brannten und summte entspannt. Dennoch ließ sich das drohende Endzeitgefühl, das auf seine Brust drückte, nicht verbannen.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte John leise.

Sherlock schluckte schwer, das Herz pochte ihm bis in den Hals. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass John diese Worte sprach, aber sie erschienen Sherlock so unwirklich, so distanziert, dass er nicht sicher war, ob John tatsächlich ihn meinte oder ob er in seiner Trance an jemand anderes dachte.

Er legte einen Arm um Johns Hüfte und presste seine Stirn zwischen seine Schulterblätter. „Ich dich auch“, flüsterte er das erste Mal und das Geständnis wog schwer auf ihm.

Wie wäre ihr Leben verlaufen, wenn er nicht so feige gewesen wäre und John seine Gefühle schon viel früher mitgeteilt hätte? Hätte John mit Freude und Enthusiasmus reagiert oder mit Abneigung und Scham? Wann hatte John realisiert, dass er Sherlock liebte? Hatte er es vielleicht erst wahrhaben wollen, als Sherlock nicht mehr in seinem Leben war? Als er ihn für tot gehalten hatte?

John drückte Sherlocks Hand leicht, verwob ihre Finger miteinander.

Sherlock kniff die Augen zu und versuchte, die in ihm aufsteigende Panik in den Griff zu bekommen. Dies waren die letzten Stunden, die sie miteinander verbringen würden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass John ihm vergeben und ihn nicht gänzlich aus seinem Leben verbannen würde...

*

Stumpfes Tageslicht fiel durch das Fenster. Der Regen vom Vortag war in ein leises Plätschern übergegangen. Die ersten Geräusche einer erwachenden Stadt drangen in die Wohnung.

Er streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen; realisierte, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag. Sein Atem stockte, das Herz in seiner Brust fing an, aufgeregt zu pochen.

_Sherlock..._

Sein Freund lag neben ihm und schlief tief und fest. Seine Atmung ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, das Gesicht war entspannt, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Er schien nackt zu sein.

Ein nervöses Kribbeln rauschte durch John. Prüfend hob er die Bettdecke, auch wenn er bereits wusste, dass er darunter nackt war. John holte angestrengt Luft und versuchte sich an den vergangenen Abend zu erinnern, an die Ereignisse, die dazu geführt hatten, dass sie... dass sie... _Gott_ , er konnte es nicht einmal in Worte fassen.

Sie hatten Sex.

Sherlock und er. In Sherlocks Bett. (Wahrscheinlich.) Und er konnte sich an nichts erinnern.

_Fuck!_

Er setzte sich auf, versuchte seine Bewegungen trotz seiner Nervosität ruhig zu halten, um Sherlock nicht zu wecken. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Nach oben gehen und vorgeben, es sei nichts geschehen? Was würde Sherlock von ihm denken, wenn er das tat? Wäre er erleichtert oder... enttäuscht?

Angestrengt versuchte er sich an den vergangenen Abend zu erinnern. Sherlock hatte gekocht – was nur alle paar Wochen mal passierte. Dann hatten sie vor dem Kamin gesessen und gelesen, ein paar wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt. Ein entspannter Abend, nachdem sie tags zuvor einen weniger interessanten Fall erfolgreich gelöst hatten.

John erinnerte sich daran, dass er ins Bad, dann die Treppen hinauf gegangen war, sich ins Bett gelegt hatte. Sie hatten keinen Alkohol getrunken, hatten niemanden getroffen, der ihnen etwas Böses wünschte, und dennoch bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass man ihnen Drogen gegeben haben musste. Auch wenn ihre Wirkung zumindest nicht tödlich gewesen war...

Was würde Sherlock sagen, wenn er John in seinem Bett fand? Selbst wenn er sich nun zurückziehen sollte, musste er davon ausgehen, dass Sherlock die Situation innerhalb von Sekunden deduzierte. Er wäre sicherlich gedemütigt, hatte er doch keinerlei Interesse am zwischenmenschlichen Chaos der Normalsterblichen.

Vielleicht war das der perfide Plan? Aber nein, das ergab keinen Sinn... zumindest keinen, den John erkennen konnte.

Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seinen Freund stand er langsam auf, darauf bedacht, die Matratze so wenig wie möglich in Bewegung zu versetzen. Er schlich durch die offene Tür (wie seltsam) und schloss sie leise hinter sich, eilte auf leisen Sohlen über den Flur und ging ins Bad, um seinen Bademantel zu holen und ihn anzuziehen.

Er haderte mit sich, ob er nach oben in sein Zimmer gehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Das würde zu sehr danach aussehen, als wollte er sich verstecken. Stattdessen ging er in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf, bereitete Tee zu und wartete. Mit der Hüfte an den Tisch gelehnt, die warme Tasse in der Hand, versuchte er erneut, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, doch sein Gehirn weigerte sich strikt, ihm Informationen zu liefern.

Aber wo sein Gedächtnis streikte, da war die Fantasie nicht weit.

Er stellte sich vor, wie er Sherlock küsste, wie seine Finger durch die dunkelbraunen Locken in seinem Nacken strichen, den Freund näher heranzogen. Wie sich Sherlocks Mund unter der Liebkosung öffnete und ihre Zungen sich berührten, zaghaft, fast schüchtern. Wie sie sich umarmten, Körper an Körper gepresst ohne einen Millimeter Platz dazwischen. Wie sie nackt—

Johns Atem stockte. Tee schwappte über den Tassenrand und auf seine Finger. Er schüttelte die heiße Flüssigkeit von seiner Hand, stellte die Tasse ab und griff nach einem Geschirrtuch, um sich abzutrocknen. Das Herz galoppierte in seiner Brust.

Es war nicht schwer, diese Fantasien von Sherlock und ihm hervorzurufen. In all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft war John ein Experte darin geworden. Zu wissen, dass nun tatsächlich etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war und sich nicht erinnern zu können, war grausame Ironie. Gerade als er einen Schluck von seinem Tee trank, hörte er ein Geräusch.

Angespannt lauschte er, wie sich Sherlocks Zimmertür öffnete, dann unsichere Schritte auf dem Dielenboden. John klammerte sich an seine Tasse und starrte in den Flur, bis Sherlock in seinem blauen Morgenmantel erschien und unsicher in die Küche linste. Wie ein verschrecktes Reh, schoss es John durch den Kopf.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte John und räusperte sich, als er hörte, wie belegt seine Stimme klang. Er drehte sich zur Seite und goss das noch heiße Wasser aus dem Wasserkocher in eine zweite Tasse, in die er zuvor einen Teebeutel gehängt hatte.

„Morgen...“, erwiderte Sherlock und John hätte schwören können, dass er ein wenig in sich zusammensackte. Enttäuschung drückte auf seine Schultern, zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. John atmete tief durch, versuchte sein nervöses Herz zu beruhigen.

„Wegen letzter Nacht—“

„John, es tut mir—“, sagten sie gleichzeitig und stockten. Sherlock riss die Augen auf und starrte John überrascht an.

Verlegen kratzte sich John hinter dem Ohr und stellte seine Tasse ab. Sherlock verschränkte die Arme schützend vor der Brust.

„Bevor du etwas sagst, muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich nicht erinnere, was genau gestern Nacht passiert ist“, sagte John. „Ich bin heute Morgen in deinem Bett aufgewacht und... nun... es war ziemlich offensichtlich, _dass_ etwas passiert ist. Zwischen uns. Und—“ Er spürte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg, seine Ohren glühten. Er wandte den Blick ab. „I-ich... hoffe, dass du nicht denkst...“

_Verdammt noch mal, reiß dich zusammen, Watson!_ , schalt er sich selbst. Er war schließlich kein liebeskranker Teenager mehr.

„Oh Gott, es... tut mir schrecklich leid, Sherlock. Ich wollte deine Grenzen nicht überschreiten und dich... in Verlegenheit bringen.“

„John...“

Sherlocks Stimme war ruhig und gefasst, aber John entging die darin enthaltene Anspannung nicht. Er sah zu seinem Freund hinüber und versuchte, Reue und Demut mit seinem Blick zu vermitteln. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Sherlock sich genauso wenig erinnerte wie er selbst.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid“, gestand Sherlock.

John brauchte einen Moment, um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Wie meinte er das? Er konnte doch unmöglich dafür verantwortlich sein, dass...

„W-was?“, fragte er verunsichert.

Sherlock schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich... habe dir gestern Abend etwas... ins Essen gemischt und... deshalb kannst du dich nicht erinnern.“

Ungläubig starrte John seinen Freund an. „Du... du hast was?!“, fragte er noch einmal, unfähig die Aussage zu akzeptieren.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, was für eine... Wirkung es auf dich haben würde“, Sherlock sah beiseite, schluckte sichtbar, bevor er leise hinzufügte: „das erste Mal.“

John hatte das Gefühl, ein tiefes Loch würde sich in seinem Inneren auftun. „Es ist schon mal passiert...“, sagte er tonlos.

Sherlock nickte. Die Hände, die seine Ellbogen umfassten, zitterten.

„Warum?“

Die Frage schien Sherlock aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Unsicherheit legte sich über seine Brauen, kroch in seine Augenwinkel. Er presste die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, suchte nach Worten.

„Das erste Mal war ein Experiment. Ich wollte die Wirkung von verschiedenen, ungiftigen Substanzen testen. Einige Stunden später bist du zu mir ins Zimmer gekommen und hast...“, Sherlock stockte, „hast mich angeschrien, mir Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich... weil ich meinen Tod vorgetäuscht habe.“

John nahm wahr, wie die Erwähnung dieser Täuschung an tief vergrabenen Gefühle rüttelte; wie Wut, Verzweiflung und die alles verschlingende Trauer über ihn hereinzubrechen drohten. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, diese Dämonen von sich zu stoßen, sie in Ketten zu legen, zu begraben. Sie hatten es immer vermieden, über diese Zeit zu sprechen, aber nun lag das Thema zwischen ihnen wie eine offene, eiternde Wunde und überschatteten die Empörung, die John wegen Sherlocks Experiment eigentlich spüren _sollte._

Aber warum hatte das alles dazu geführt, dass sie zusammen im Bett gelandet waren?

„Was habe ich noch gesagt?“, fragte John. „Außer dass ich enttäuscht war... oder noch immer bin. Selbst Jahre später. _Gott_...“ Er atmete tief durch, um sich nicht in der aufkeimenden Wut zu verlieren; hielt sich an seiner Frage fest.

Ein Blick zu Sherlock zeigte, wie sehr sein Freund mit sich rang. „John, ich—“ Er brach erneut ab, verstummte gänzlich.

„Sag es mir, ich habe ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren“, sagte John und versuchte seiner Stimme genug Autorität zu verleihen, um Sherlock zum Reden zu bringen. Doch Sherlock brachte es nicht fertig. Plötzlich wütend umrundete John den Küchentisch und baute sich vor Sherlock auf, funkelte ihn verärgert an. Er war kurz davor, ihn zu greifen und zu schütteln, als sich Sherlocks Lippen teilten.

„...dass du mich geliebt hast“, sagte er so leise, dass John es kaum verstand.

Das Loch in Johns Innerem wurde größer, schien ihn zu verschlingen. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, unsicher, ob seine zitternden Beine ihn länger halten würden. Zahlreiche Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, wechselten sich ab, überlappten einander.

Er hatte Sherlock Vorwürfe gemacht. Vorwürfe, weil er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht; weil er John zurückgelassen hatte. Zu gut waren John all die Dinge bewusst, die er nie in Worte hatte fassen können.

Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn geliebt hat. Vergangenheitsform.

Hieß das, dass Sherlock alles, was danach gekommen war, über sich ergehen gelassen hat, um sich selbst zu... bestrafen? Hatte er mit John geschlafen, um den Betrug an ihrer Freundschaft wettzumachen?!

„Du hattest... hattest S-Sex mit mir, um das alles ungeschehen zu machen?“, fragte er entgeistert.

„Was? Nein!“, beeilte sich Sherlock klarzustellen. „Ich hatte Sex mit dir, weil ich davon überzeugt war, dass so etwas nie passieren würde, wenn du bei vollem Bewusstsein wärst! Jahrelang hast du dich darüber aufgeregt, wenn andere unsere Freundschaft als ein Liebesverhältnis interpretiert haben. Wie hätte ich—“, Sherlock strich sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht, krallte sich in sein Haar. „Es war falsch von mir. Es war der größte Fehler, den ich je begangen habe. Ich hätte dich nicht auf diese Art ausnutzen dürfen und... es tut mir schrecklich leid, John!“

„Sherlock...“ John wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sherlock hatte mehrere Grenzen überschritten, was er bei jedem anderen Menschen als extremen Eingriff in seine persönliche Freiheit und Unversehrtheit gesehen hätte. Sherlock verdiente die gleiche Wut, die gleiche Empörung und dennoch... Obwohl er sollte, verspürte er sie nicht.

„Heißt das, du wolltest es? Willst... mich?“, fragte er und verfluchte den aufgeregten Hüpfer, den sein Magen machte. Das vielsagende Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib ignorierte er rigoros.

Sherlocks Augen fanden seine, fixierten John mit diesem alles durchdringenden Blick. „Mehr als alles andere“, sagte er leise, aber nachdrücklich.

John ging einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu, löste seine Hände aus ihrer verkrampften Haltung und streichelte mit den Daumen über die Knöchel. Er hob das Kinn, erwiderte Sherlocks Blick mit der gleichen Intensität und streckte sich, um einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu hauchen.

Als Sherlock im ersten Moment nicht reagierte, spürte John die Zweifel mit einer Wucht zurückkommen, die ihm den Atem raubte. Er hatte das alles falsch verstanden, Sherlock wollte ihn nicht als Liebhaber, sondern nur als Freund, als Mitbewohner. Er wollte—

Sherlock küsste ihn.

Er ließ John Hände los und zog ihn in einer Umarmung, presste ihre Körper von Kopf bis Fuß aneinander und küsste ihn erneut.

John lachte atemlos und erwiderte den Ansturm so gut er konnte. Glücksgefühle gesellten sich zu der Aufgeregtheit in seinem Magen und eine schwere Last, die er jahrelang mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, schien von ihm abzufallen. Fest von Sherlocks Armen umschlungen lehnte er sich zurück, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Er streichelte ein paar zerzauste Locken aus der Stirn, versuchte die ganzen neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.

Sherlock öffnete den Mund wie um etwas zu sagen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen und schloss ihn wieder.

„Raus damit“, verlangte John und strich mit der Daumenkuppe über Sherlocks volle Unterlippe. „Wir müssen dringend an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten.“

Sherlock brummte zustimmend, aber wenig überzeugt. Er blickte zur Seite, als ob er Johns Reaktion auf seine Worte nicht ertragen würde. „Ich... ich liebe dich... John“, sagte er und lief rot an.

Ohne sein Zutun breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Johns Gesicht aus, zog fast schmerzhaft in seinen Wangen. Wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, diese Worte zu hören, begriff er erst in diesem Moment. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er und küsste Sherlock sanft.

Mit einem Mal prasselten zahlreiche Bilder über ihn herein. Eine Flut an Gefühlen und Empfindungen rauschte durch seinen Körper, ließ ihn erschauern und überrascht Luft holen.

_Oh!_

„Was ist los?“, fragte Sherlock alarmiert.

Johns Blick huschte zwischen Sherlocks Augen hin und her. Hitze breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, legte sich auf seine Wangen, sammelte sich in seinem Penis. Er trat ein Stück zurück, griff nach Sherlocks Hand und zog ihn in Richtung seines Zimmers.

„John?“

„Ich erinnere mich!“

+++

Ende


End file.
